


The bee and the telapath

by groovyprofessor



Series: The bee series [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bees, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyprofessor/pseuds/groovyprofessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Charles has an unwelcome guest, Erik's very unimpressed and I have no idea what I'm doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bee and the telapath

Erik hears Charles scream from his apartment next door, before he can even question why, his running out his door. “Charles!” Erik yells waving his hand to hurriedly unlocked Charles’s door and swings it open by the knob. Erik sprints into the living room, scanning the area for any sighs of danger before his grey eyes land on Charles. 

“Char- What the- What are you doing?” Erik curses more relieved then truly annoyed as Charles’s blue eyes peek cautiously over the top of the beige throw pillow held tightly in his hand. 

“Erik! Oh, it’s great you’re here! AH! NO!” Charles yelps and tries to swat a small, confused bumble bee with the pillow. 

“A bee Charles? You have a PH.D for Christ sakes and a tiny harmless bee’s making you scream like you’re getting murdered? Really?” Erik sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache starting. He needs an aspirin not a panicking Charles, no matter how cute he is, still in a pair of boxers even though it’s well past noon and his rumbled ‘mutant and proud’ shirt Raven got him. 

“That tiny devil is not harmless! Erik do something, please!” Charles said rushing over to Erik dropping the pillow and opting to hid behind Erik instead. While the ‘tiny devil’ in question goes back to buzzing innocently around some flowers, Charles wrapped his arms around Erik and hid his face in Erik’s back. “Okay don’t worry I’ll get it.” Erik huffed, shaking his head at the shear silliness of it all. 

“Thank you so much Erik!” Charles lets go of him and gentle nudges at his back.

“Now go get him!” Erik chuckles and grabs the now empty glass of spilled water and one of the papers Charles was grading. Waiting for bee to land before he gentle nudges him with the paper into the cup then covers the cup with the paper.

“Erik! You got him!” Charles cheers all but skipping over to Erik. Grabbing the bottom of Erik’s shirt Charles stares warily at the cup. 

"Open the window and let him out, Erik!” Charles practically whines tugging on Erik’s shirt. Erik simple shakes his head before going to let the bee out of the open window. After releasing the bee he swiftly closes the window to prevent any more unwanted quest. 

“There we go. All gone.” Erik sets the cup and the paper back on the table before turning to fully face Charles. Charles breathe a sigh of relief, covering his face with his hand.

“I’m rather embarrassed now…ahhh sorry?” Erik erupts into a fit of laughter clutching his stomach and tipping his head back. “You looked terrified-“ Erik leans forward slightly, his previously slicked back hair slightly mussed, wiping tears from his eyes. “I-I thought you were going to start crying!” Erik slowly tries to compose himself, running a hand down his face, and coughing lightly in his fist. “Hah sorry Charles I didn’t mean to laugh.” Erik miraculously contains his laughter at Charles pouting face, crossed arms held tightly over his chest, brown tussled hair, and, Erik’s favorite, a lovely dark red blush spreading over his face. 

“I’ll make it up to you, what do you say? How about I take you dinner tonight?” Erik confidently says walking to stand a couple steps in front of Charles. Charles quickly composes himself and tilts his head up to look at Erik.

“Fine alright. You better not be wasting my time, Lehnsherr.” Charles answers jokingly, smirking up at Erik. 

“I don't plan to, Xavier. I’ll be come to get you at 7. Try not to wear your pj’s huh?” Erik smirked mischievously and ruffled Charles hair before opening the door. 

“Worry about what you'll do to impress me first.” Charles replies glancing over his shoulder and slowly dragging his eyes over Erik.

"See you at 7'o clock Charles." Erik announced, winking at him before slipping out the door and softly closing it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but here it is.  
> 


End file.
